


Deseo

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: La luna ilumina el agua del océano, perfecto para darse un chapuzón.





	Deseo

El sonido de las ruedas sobre la arena y el romper de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba apenas había ruido a los alrededores, aquella playa estaba solitaria y lo estaría hasta que la mañana llegara y las parejas o familias llegaran con comida y música y empezará a llenar el lugar de gente.

─Este lugar es precioso─ dijo Stiles bajando del jeep; tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con Derek para que cediera ir en el auto del humano, la arena estaba limpia y libre de cualquier tipo de residuo humano, cerca había una casa donde vivía una familia que se encargaba de limpiar aquella zona y muchas veces regañaba a los turistas por no recoger sus desperdicios.

Derek tenía las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de la cazadora y no estaba realmente interesado en aquel lugar; solo iban de paso realmente, Stiles fue el que insistió en tomar un camino por la carretera junto a la playa y al ver como la luz de la luna iluminaba las oscuras aguas del mar se detuvo de golpe.

─No tenemos tiempo para esto Stiles─ dijo el hombre. Pero el adolecente no lo escucho y ya empezaba a quitarse la camiseta, el pantalones, los zapatos y los calcetines dejándolos sobre el capo del jeep, se quejó de lo frio de la arena mientras corría y se tiraba al agua.

El cuerpo del chico apenas se notaba por la oscuridad del entorno pero Derek lograba ver si silueta gracias a la luz de la luna. El lobo relamió sus labios ante la imagen de un Stiles desnudo ante él y un sentimiento posesivo se apoderaba de el al punto de querer sacar al chico del agua y meterlo al jeep y encajar los dientes en su piel.

─Maldito ─ dijo Derek entrando al jeep y encendiendo la radio, pero su mirada seguía puesta en el adolescente pasaba sus manos entre su cabello. ─ Te deseo tanto Stiles.

 


End file.
